Negro
by Katrina Nemesis
Summary: Primera generación. Hogwarts. Los Merodeadores saben que su último año escolar se acerca, por lo que están dispuestos a aprovecharlo al máximo. James solo quiere que Lily Potter le haga caso. Remus ya no sabe como huir de sus miedos. Sirius tiene una nueva obsesión. Y Snape no sabe como hacerle ver a Lily que lo que siente está bien. Una nueva chica llega. Y una guerra se aproxima.


_Sus piernas cortas intentaban correr lo más rápido que podían. El terror había invadido su pequeño cuerpo hasta dejarlo temblando y llorando. Estaba más que asustado y no sabía cómo seguía corriendo con fuerzas inexistentes._

_Solo quería huir, alejarse y desaparecer. Desaparecer. Oh, por favor quería desaparecer._

_Un gruñido cercano lo hizo gritar aterrado. Aquella criatura estaba jugando con él de la manera más cruel. Riéndose en la oscuridad por el pequeño asustado que no sabía que más hacer._

_Había corrido kilómetros desde su casa, había gritado a todo pulmón en busca de ayuda, pero nada había conseguido más que hacer que aquel monstruo se acercará más a él._

_A sus cortos cinco años supo que era el final y se dejó caer entre las hojas de otoño. Todo a su alrededor era oscuro, pero tenía la certeza de que en la sombras se escondía su perseguidor._

_La presa se había rendido._

_Su último pensamiento fue su madre, sonriéndole tiernamente y acunándolo en sus brazos. Aquella imagen hizo que su corazón palpitará con fuerza y un nudo se formará en su garganta. No quería morir, pero ya no sabía cómo seguir luchando._

_Dejó que su monstruo se abalanzará sobre él y le propinará una mordida en el brazo, dejándolo inconsciente. Cuando creyó que ya había muerto no sabía que su peor pesadilla solo había comenzado._

Se despertó sudando en la noche. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y un frio helado calándole los huesos. La misma pesadilla de siempre. Solo que esta vez había habido algo distinto. Su atacante si tenía colmillos, pero ya no era peludo. Tenía una capa negra…y una máscara de plata…

Ignoró ese detalle. Quitándole la importancia que en un inicio le dio.

Lástima que no era un simple sueño y realmente había sucedido aquel encuentro. Remus Lupin aún no olvidaba el momento en que su vida dejó de ser la misma.

Por más que lo habían intentado convencer de que todo volvería a ser lo mismo, de que aquella mordida no era más que una mordida, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Cuando llegó la primera luna llena después de esa noche y alejaron a su madre de él supo que se había convertido en su agresor.

Desde entonces vivía atemorizado, intranquilo por la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Siempre con el temor de que en algún momento los iba a terminar lastimando de manera irreparable.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y dos chicos entraron tambaleándose. Remus negó con la cabeza y se recostó nuevamente en la cama, sin ganas de ayudar a sus amigos.

- Hey, Lunático, no sería mal una ayuda – dijo uno de ellos cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo. Su compañero se partió de risas al verlo e intentó ayudarlo torpemente, logrando solo caer sobre su amigo.

- Deberías de ayudarnos – repitió su amigo, más como una orden que una petición. Remus negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Ayudarlos? Yo no soy quien se metió alcohol hasta perder el conocimiento voluntariamente – apuntó sin hacer ningún además por levantarse y ayudar a los chicos que seguían recostados en el suelo.

- Pero si nos dejaste ir a la fiesta. Y sabes cómo somos en una fiesta – el chico que habló tenía el cabello oscuro y largo. La sonrisa que presumía era grande y maléfica.

- No me importa cuánto te demorarás en llegar a tu cama, Black – respondió el chico dándose la vuelta en la cama, para darle la espalda.

- ¿Sigues molesto por lo de Snape? – soltó el chico aburrido, apoyó los codos en el suelo y su cabeza en sus manos sin importarle los mechones sueltos que caían sobre su rostro.

- Olvida este tema, Lunático – habló el otro chico, muy distinto a Black. Este tenía la piel un poco más bronceada, el cabello castaño y ondulado.

- No lo defiendas, James. Si no hubieras estado ahí él estaría muerto ahora – Remus habló con un terror inminente. La idea de matar a alguien ponía su piel de gallina y le entraban ganas de llorar tanto como cuando era un niño y apenas entendía en lo que se había convertido.

- No vas a matar a nadie, Remus. Nunca lo harás – James se había puesto de pie con mucho esfuerzo y miraba seriamente a su amigo. Era increíble pero en ocasiones Remus se preguntaba si James se embriagaba de verdad o solo fingía para dejar bien la figura en la que se había convertido.

Remus se dio la vuelta en la cama y miró a sus amigos. Sirius ya se había quedado dormido en el suelo, roncando como siempre. James miró a Black y luego a Remus.

Sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra se puso de pie y ayudo a su amigo a alzar el pesado cuerpo de Sirius y llevarlo hasta su cama. Lunático miró frustrado como Sirius dormía plácidamente, como si las penas con él no fueran.

- Sabes lo orgulloso que es, simplemente dale tiempo – le aconsejó James dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y dándose la vuelta con dirección a su cama.

- ¿Y Peter? – preguntó Remus sin moverse de donde estaba. James se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su cama, metiéndose bajo las sabanas.

- Quiso quedarse un rato más – aquello sin razón aparente provocó un escalofrió en el castaño. ¿Por qué sentía que algo malo iba a suceder en cualquier momento?

Nuevamente ignoró aquel detalle y regresó a su cama.

- Duerme bien Cornamenta, mañana es el partido – le recordó a su amigo y cerró los ojos. James sonrió al escuchar de nuevo su apodo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando entraron al Gran Comedor todo era un completo caos. La mayoría de los alumnos iban de un lado a otro, cuchicheando entre sí. James miró confundido eso y Remus lo hizo de igual manera.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – apareció Sirius detrás de ellos, con el cabello más despeinado de lo normal y la corbata chueca. Se apoyaba en los hombros de ambos como punto de equilibrio.

- Ni idea – respondieron ambos. Un chico algo robusto y de cabello castaño se acercó hacia ellos corriendo con rapidez.

- Hay una chica nueva – les dijo rápidamente y Sirius abrió los ojos automáticamente, como recuperándose de golpe.

- ¿Dijiste chica? – dijo en voz alta, medio haciendo a un lado a sus amigos. James lo detuvo cogiéndolo del hombro.

- Aún nadie la ha visto pero llegó hoy muy temprano de la academia de señoritas Beauxbatons. Así que… - una gran sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Sirius y Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tenemos de cosas más importantes que preocuparnos – lo despertó de su ilusión de golpe Remus medio renegando por la manía que Sirius tenía sobre las chicas.

Salía con varias, pero con ninguna se quedaba para siempre.

- Cierto, todas las actividades de hoy se cancelaron hasta nuevo aviso – comentó de pronto Peter, como disculpándose por haberse olvidado de un detalle tan importante. Escuchar aquello hizo que James se pusiera rojo de cólera y negará con la cabeza.

- ¡He estado esperando este partido por semanas! – gritó furioso y sus amigos soltaron un suspiro. El Quidditch y James eran como esposos y siempre que pasaba algo que dejará de lado al Quidditch James se ponía como una señora vieja con sus gatos.

Justo en ese momento una pelirroja pasaba cerca de ellos y miraba de mala manera a James con sus ojos verdes. Por un momento James dejó de tener cólera y se calmó poco a poco hasta que la pelirroja desapareció entre el gentío.

Remus cogió del hombro a James antes de que saliera disparado detrás de Potter.

- Sigue molesta por lo de Snape, James. Dale tiempo – le dijo y el castaño volvió a ponerse rojo. Como siempre que algo le molestaba en gravedad.

- Estaba tan cerca de conseguir una cita con ella, Remus – dijo medio lamentándose.

- No, no lo estabas – dijeron sus tres amigos al mismo tiempo y el color de la piel de James no volvió a ser normal por varios minutos.

- ¡Todos tomen asiento! – gritó el director a todos los presentes. Los cuatro se sentaron en el primer espacio libre que vieron en la mesa de Gryffindor. No muy lejos de ellos estaba la pelirroja, que estaba decidida a no voltear.

- Es gracioso ver tu orgullo en acción – comentó una castaña a su lado. Ambas no se parecían en nada.

Mientras la pelirroja tenía la piel de color crema la otra la tenía clara. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba amarrado en dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas la hacían verse más que preciosa. Terminando con unos labios rojos y gruesos.

La chica a su lado era distinta. Delgada y con las mejillas algo chupadas y el rostro tal vez muy delgado. A pesar de esos tenía un par de ojos grandes, castaños y brillantes. Su contextura delgada la hacía una modelo al completo, aunque ella lo disimulará.

A Clacey nunca le había agradado que la comparen con una modelo, ni mucho menos con un prototipo tan plástico como aquel. Odiaba que le dijeran eso, por lo que siempre se esforzaba en no ser hueca y callarles las bocas a esos capullos.

- Severus pudo morir, Clacey. No es algo por lo que no me deba molestar – dijo la pelirroja con voz firme, haciendo que sus argumentos tuvieran fuerza. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

- James le salvó la vida al narizón curioso, deberías estar agradecida. No debería de meter sus narices donde no le incumben – sentenció su amiga y Lily la miró furiosa.

Su amistad con Severus era complicada desde que habían ingresado al colegio. Pero estaba dispuesta a estar siempre a su lado y no hacerle caso al pesado de Potter.

- ¡Atención! – bramó el director molesto por el desorden en el comedor. Todos los alumnos reaccionaron y guardaron silencio. Remus observó a sus amigos. Lucían cansados y solo Sirius estaba realmente interesado en la nueva alumna.

Aun no podía perdonarle el hecho de que había arriesgado la vida de una persona acercándolo a él en su peor momento. Aquel temor de matar a alguien lo aterraba y sabía que nunca desaparecería.

- Como estoy seguro de que ya han escuchado, hay una nueva alumna en Hogwarts. Ha llegado desde Francia y su ingles no es muy fluido, por lo que le pido al prefecto de su casa que la ayude a adaptarse a la nueva escuela – las palabras quedaron en el aire. Nadie quería saber cómo había venido o porque, solo querían verla y saber en qué casa iba a estar. El director miró los rostro expectantes de todo y disfrutó un poco el momento -. La alumna nueva es Roxxane M…

- Verne, señor – salió una chica de entre los profesores, totalmente agobiada. Inmediatamente todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella y a la chica no pareció incomodarle.

- Alumnos, ella es la nueva alumna y pertenece a la casa de Slytherin. Sea bienvenida, señorita – terminó el viejo dejándose caer en su asiento lentamente y dejando que todos los alumnos iniciaran el alboroto.

Pero en cambio se quedaron en silencio mientras la chica caminaba hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Era alta y esbelta, llena de curvas donde debía. Su contextura exacta se podía ver desde el uniforme algo grande que llevaba puesto.

Piernas largas y bien formadas, caderas anchas, cintura estrecha, pechos proporcionados. Su cabello castaño estaba amarrado en una coleta alta y despeinada. Las facciones que poseía eran finas y hermosas. Los ojos castaños miraban de un lado a otro, desafiantes y altivos. El prefecto la recibió con una sonrisa de embobado y ella lo ignoró por completo.

- Deja de comértela con mirada – espetó Remus mirando a Sirius que no despegada la mirada de la chica.

- Es una Malfoy – dijo el chico. La recordaba vagamente, la hermana/prima del egocéntrico de Lucius Malfoy -. Había escuchado de ella, pero en realidad…no tiene nada de Malfoy -.

Remus tuvo que reconocerle aquello. La chica no tenía la piel pálida característica, ni el pelo rubio cobre. Para nada una Malfoy. Aunque en su actitud si se podía ver aquel derroche de sangre limpia que tanto le sobraba a esa familia.

- No será tu próxima conquista, Canuto – lo reprendió James observando aquel brillo en los ojos de su amigos. Los tres se miraron agobiados. Ya tenían a James obsesionado, Sirius no se le tenía que sumar.

- Hagamos una apuesta, Cornamenta. Si tú consigues una cita con Lily yo me veo forzado a dejar en paz a esa morena. Y si yo consigo una cita con ella, tú tendrás que dejar de perseguir cosas rojas – dijo el chico confiado, estirando la mano.

- No creo que sea buena idea… - comentó Remus pero ambos lo obviaron.

- Hecho – aceptó James estrechando la mano de su amigo. Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Ambos acaban de sellar su ruina.

- Mientras tú Lunático, deberías de darle final a ese Mapa – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie -. Peter no descubrió todos los hechizos para nada. James y yo lo fabricamos, te toca crearlo con todas las herramientas que tienes…

El castaño negó con la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para aquello.

- Lo haré cuando sea el momento – dijo y se puso de pie, alejándose antes de que Sirius dijera algo más.

Sino terminaba el mapa no era exactamente porque no tenía tiempo para ello, era más para molestar a Sirius. Si él creía que lo había perdonado, estaba muy equivocado.

Ya había encontrado su venganza: no darle el mapa.

A la primera clase Sirius ya se había acercado a la nueva con intención de hablarle y lo único que había conseguido era que la chica lo ignorará sin darse cuenta de que él estaba intentando hablarle. Y es que no era el único. La nueva era la sensación.

Y por eso Lily ya no podía aguantar verla. Aquella chica se estaba llevando a todos de la mano y ninguno se daba cuenta de lo arrogante que era. Snape se encontraba en silencio a su lado, sin comentar nada.

- No lo entiendo la verdad, es un poco estúpido como la persiguen esperando que ellas les haga caso – dijo y Snape se encogió de hombros. No muy lejos de ellos la chica caminaba por los terrenos con unas cuantas chicas a ambos lados desesperadas por su atención.

- Es una Malfoy, creo que es un poco lógico que quieran conocerla tan rápido – respondió el chico y Lily entrecerró los ojos y lo miró furiosa.

- Eso es mucho peor, ya todo el mundo conoce que los Malfoy tienen tendencia…a las artes oscuras – Lily dijo aquello tan bajo que Snape la escucho por suerte.

Snape y Lily eran mejores amigos desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts. Y era obvio que él sentía algo más que una amistad por ella. Pero eran completamente distintos. Lily era una de las estudiantes más audaces del colegio, aunque muchos la intentarán discriminar por ser sangre sucia.

Sus primeros años habían sido duros, tener que vivir bajo las burlas de las que solo Snape la protegía. Luego poco a poco todos habían ido olvidando ese detalle, pero siempre era marginada de una manera u otra por ello.

Mientras que Snape era un sangre limpia, según él, y quería ser el mejor de su clase. Sus ambiciones eran algo oscuras y Lily siempre se encontraba dudando de él por ello. No sabía si continuar creyéndole cuando detrás de todo se podía ocultar un alma tan oscura.

Snape la miró mientras que ella continuaba con la vista clavada en la nueva. Era hermosa. Y deseaba tanto que correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Pero siempre que se armaba de valor para decírselo ella cambiaba de tema, temerosa por arruinar la amistad que había entre ambos.

- ¿Sigues viendo a la nueva? – se acercó una castaña clara. Clacey. Ella miró a desagrado con Snape y este lo hizo de igual manera, no se llevaban ni un poco.

- Ella sigue siendo perseguida por el mundo – Lily continuaba algo obsesionada con el tema.

- Déjala, en serio. Con el tiempo se aburrirán de ella como se aburren con todos – dijo Clacey mirando la misma escena que Lily.

- Supongo que será así – se resignó Lily. Ninguno de sus dos amigos entendía el porqué de la obsesión de Lily con la nueva.

- Nos vemos más tarde Lily, tengo importantes cosas que hacer – Clacey rodó los ojos.

- A nadie le importa – comento y Snape optó por ignorar el comentario por el bien de su pelirroja amiga. Sabía cuánto odiaba ella que ambos pelearan.

- Nos vemos – dijo acercándose a Lily para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo dejó sin tomarle importancia pero él aprovecho la cercanía para sentir el calor de ella y su aroma a lirios. Tan exacto.

Un poco turbado se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando por el pasillo sin voltear a verla una vez más.

- Nunca dejarás de tenerlo loco – la fastidió Clacey y Lily se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza -. Como sea, hoy hay fiesta y conseguí que te invitaran…

Clacey no cayó en la cuenta de lo mal que había sonado lo que había dicho hasta que vio la mirada herida de Lily.

- Yo…ósea…bueno estamos invitadas. Será en la Sala de Menesteres y no podemos faltar – Lily negó con la cabeza -. Oh dios Lily, una fiesta en este momento sería más que genial… - la pelirroja volvió a negar.

- Clacey sabes que…

- Entonces tendré que hechizarte para que vayas, porque irás – Lily se quedó en silencio unos segundos y soltó un suspiro.

- Okay – aceptó y Clacey abrió los ojos como platos. No creía que aceptaría.

- Esta noche, ella caerá en mis brazos – se mofó Sirius mirándose en el espejo del frente y arreglándose el cabello despeinado que poseía. James lo miraba desde su cama mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido.

- Claro, como ella ya conoce tu nombre y todo – se burló Remus sentando en su cama con el mapa sobre sus piernas. Al final después de una larga charla con James este lo había terminado convenciendo de que tenía que perdonar a Sirius. Pero seguía sin hacerlo del todo.

- Ella me conocerá en una fiesta y es un hecho que caerá en mis brazos – Remus no podía creer el límite al que llegaba el ego de Sirius. Siempre era más y más -. ¿Iras lobito? – le pregunto a su amigo con una sonrisa de lado, arrogante.

- No, si quieres que termine este mapa – dijo.

- Si, termínalo de una vez. Servirá cuando esté conmigo – en ese momento Colagusano soltó la risotada que todos estaban conteniendo y Sirius frunció el ceño.

- Deja de confiarte tanto, ¿eh? Porque quien más alto vuela, más duro cae – Remus miró a Peter confundido -. Bueno algo así era el dicho – se disculpó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Para esta fiesta no tenemos nada planeado así que aprovéchala Canuto – dijo James levantándose de la cama y cogiendo una chaqueta de la silla que había al lado.

- ¿Lily irá? – soltó la pregunta Colagusano, la que todos querían escuchar. James se encogió de hombros.

- Si irá – confirmo Remus como quien no quiere la cosa y James lo miró curioso. Antes de que preguntara Remus decidió contestar -. Estuve hablando con Clacey y me dijo que ambas irían – la sonrisa de Canuto se amplió aún más.

- ¿Qué tienen tú y Clacey, eh? – las mejillas de Remus se pusieron coloradas y negó con la cabeza, avergonzado.

- Nada, Sirius. Absolutamente nada – respondió sin levantar la vista del mapa. Sirius sonrió divertido y en dos pasos llegó hasta donde estaba Remus.

- Será bueno que vayamos todos a la fiesta – dijo y miro a James, este entendió y se acercó a Remus por el otro lado.

- No, tengo que terminar este mapa y hay un trabajo en… - sin dejarle más tiempo para hablar ambos atraparon cada brazo de Remus y lo alzaron de la cama para arrastrarlo fuera. El chico empezó a quejarse pero sus amigos no hicieron caso mientras lo llevaban fuera de los dormitorios a la sala común.

Detrás de ellos Peter los seguía con una sonrisa divertida.

La Sala de Menesteres había sido pedida para una fiesta, por lo que Lily miró confundida la hilera de camas que había a un lado. Clacey vio cómo su amiga sacaba su pudor y apartaba la vista como si con solo verlo fuera a perder su querida virginidad.

- Si no querías no venías – comentó la castaña sabiendo como picar a su amiga.

- ¡Tú me obligaste! – se quejó la pelirroja y Clacey soltó una risotada al haber logrado lo que quería.

- No seas una amargada y vamos a divertirnos – dijo enredando el brazo de su amiga y jalándola hasta la pista de baile.

Lily no podía sentirse más de fuera de lugar con la música a todo volumen, la gente bailando a su alrededor, el calor sofocándola y el fuerte olor a tabaco entrando por sus fosas nasales. Lo peor para ella era que no solo fuera tabaco, sino también una sustancia dulce que la mareaba la que inundaba el lugar.

Cuando vio a Snape cerca de la puerta sintió su salvación cada vez más cerca. Fácilmente se deshizo del agarre de su amiga y salió de entre el montón de gente siendo golpeada más de una vez. Algo asustada corrió el tramo que la separaba de su amigo y sin más se hecho en sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Como nunca le había dado uno así, este la correspondió confundido.

- ¿Pelirroja estás bien? – aquella no era la voz de Snape…

Confundida alzó la vista y se encontró con un castaño que ya no le sonreía de lado, sino la miraba preocupado. Inmediatamente se apartó de él y como si su germen se hubiera esparcido por su piel se limpió los brazos frenéticamente.

- Potter – masculló aquello como si fuera un insulto y miró furiosa al chico. Este intentó acercarse pero ella retrocedió.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría, en el momento en el que James la tuvo en sus brazos se sintió protegida y reconfortada. Una sensación que no se lograba explicar.

Detrás de él aparecieron Sirius con su típica sonrisa de dios griego que quiere conquistar al mundo y Remus, con el rostro resignado. Con un gesto saludo a Lily y se alejó de sus amigos hacia la mesa de comida.

- La verdad es que ese chico debe aprender a divertirse – comentó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y Lily lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro.

- Ustedes son increíbles. Remus no está para ir de fiestas a un lado a otro, como si con eso se pudiera olvidar de su…condición – habló Lily escupiendo las palabras como si le doliera hablar de ello. James mantuvo su rostro imparcial y detuvo a Sirius antes de que este dijera algo.

- Mejor ve a buscar a tu chica – le dijo y sus palabras surgieron efecto ya que el chico sonrió nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Así se habla – golpeó con una mano a James en la espalda, le guiño un ojo a Lily y se alejó de ambos hacia el montón de gente.

Lily quiso darse la vuelta e irse, pero el agarre de James en su brazo la detuvo. Se volteó dispuesta a gritarle pero él le tapó la boca con su gran mano mientras la acorralaba utilizando solo un brazo.

- Es sumamente notorio que algún extraño polvo de hadas se ha metido en tu organismo y estás drogada. Así que será mejor que vayas derechito a tu dormitorio y te eches una buena siesta si no quieres terminar haciendo el ridículo – le susurró al oído en voz muy baja, solo para ella. Aquello enfureció a Lily, que él insinuara que no era lo suficientemente consciente de lo que podía hacer o no hacer en un estado tan frágil como en el que estaba.

- Puedo cuidarme por mi misma – dijo testaruda, intentando librarse del agarre de él en vano. ¿Por qué coño tenía que tener fuerza?

- ¿Segura de eso pelirroja? – la voz de él sonó áspera en su oído y dudo de ella misma por un segundo. Pero no iba a permitir que ningún hombre la hiciera sentirse menos.

- Claro que sí – contestó y él la soltó. Lily gozó de la libertad de sus brazos y sin decirle unas gracias ni mucho menos se alejó de él.

Remus estaba más que furioso. ¿Por qué lo habían hecho ir? Para joderlo. Para fastidiarlo. Para arruinar su único momento de paz.

Aunque en el fondo no lo habían hecho con mala intención, solo querían que él se olvidará por un momento de todo y se divirtiera ''sanamente''. Desde el montón de gente salió Clacey, con el rostro preocupado. Al verlo se acercó sin dudar.

- ¿Has visto a Lily? – le preguntó notablemente preocupada.

- Estaba conversando con James cuando la vi – contestó y solo cuando lo dijo en voz alta cayó en la cuenta de lo extraño que era eso. Clacey lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- Y los dejaste solos para permitir que lo matará o peor aún se matará para dejar de escucharlo – dijo la chica con la voz cargada de ironía -. Remus, en serio que está pasando contigo – no lo dijo como una pregunta sino más bien lo exigió.

Remus estuvo tentando de decirle la verdad. De contarle de lo que le pasaba todas las lunas llenas y de cómo odiaba vivir con ello. De que siempre tenía pesadillas y que nunca lo dejaban en paz. Quería decirle lo asustado que estaba pero no tenía valor para hacerlo.

- Las hormonas me están afectado más de lo normal – se limitó a responder, pero vio en los ojos de ella como no le había creído una pisca.

- Si claro – respondió algo molesta y el chico soltó un suspiro.

- Estoy asustado, ¿okay? Asustado de lo que le puedo hacer a la gente sin desearlo – soltó la verdad a medias y sintió como una sensación de alivio lo invadía por ello. Clacey dejó de fruncir el ceño y soltó un suspiro.

- El miedo es la emoción más fuerte que tenemos, ¿sabes? Miedo a todo. Incluso a nosotros mismos. De lo que somos y lo que podemos ser. Tanto así que permitimos crearnos máscaras para cada momento y persona sin darnos cuenta. Solo…no debes dejar que te domine. Porque todos somos blanco y negro. Oscuridad y luz, Remus. Deja que tu alma brille más que atrape – Remus se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Clacey -. Iré a buscar a Lily, hablamos – dijo y se alejó.

Remus supo que debía dejar de sentir miedo sobre sí mismo.

Mientras pensaba en ello y tomaba la convicción para hacerlo vio como Sirius lograba acercarse a la chica nueva, y fue como un destello en su interior que lo atemorizo. Mientras él rozaba la piel de su mano con la del brazo desnudo de ella casualmente Remus sintió algo extraño.

Y es que sintió como una oscuridad los envolvía a su amigo y la chica nueva.

El miedo lo volvió a invadir y salió corriendo de esa fiesta hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts con el corazón bombeándole con más fuerza.

Seguía siendo luna llena.


End file.
